EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA
by wendolyn3
Summary: A Eliza le gustaba mucho la ópera... bueno, quizás demasiado.


EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA

Eliza Leagan amaba **la** ópera...

Desde niña había amado las artes; **el** teatro, **la** sinfónica, **la** pintura...  
En su adolescencia había descubierto que **la** ópera era su pasión; incluso intentó ella misma volverse una_"Bella Diva"_ pero, **el** que tiene talento lo tiene y **el** que no... Claro que ella jamás admitió que pertenecía al segundo grupo.  
Abandonó las prácticas discretamente, alegando que simplemente prefería admirar las piezas que interpretarlas.

**La** Casa **de** **la** **Opera** **de** Chicago era su sitio favorito desde... ¡caray! ya no se acordaba desde cuándo.  
Lo que sí sabía es que hace muchos años que no se perdía un estreno, ni una representación **de**temporada.

Su madre solía decirle que si se gastaba toda su mensualidad en entradas a **la** ópera ¡No anduviera pidiendo luego para vestidos!  
Pero a ella no le importaba.  
Cuando pusieron **el** elegante establecimiento en venta ¡Oh, cómo soñó ella en comprarlo! Pero su madre no quiso.

Intentó pedirle dinero a su hermano, pero las diferencias entre ellos, con los años, se habían vuelto irreconciliables, así que Neil se rió en su cara y le negó **el** dinero.

Claro, ella se enfureció y su arte en **la** mordacidad se hizo presente sin pérdida **de** tiempo, haciendo que**la** paciencia **de** Neil reventara.  
Se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión que terminó reabriendo heridas no muy cerradas, en especial en él.

Cuando él, furioso, **la** empujó contra unas tramoyas que se vinieron abajo sepultándola prácticamente entre trozos **de** madera y escenografía ¡Eliza juró que si tenía un solo rasguño lo demandaría por maltrato, daños y perjuicios!  
Pero ella, muy milagrosamente salió **de** pie **de** aquel accidente, sin nada más que lamentar que algo **de**polvo en su hermoso vestido azul y uno que otro bucle despeinado.

Neil debió asustarse mucho luego **de** eso, pues ella nunca más lo volvió a ver.  
Ni a su madre, quien seguramente estaba, una vez más, escondiendo bajo sus faldas a Neil.  
¡Ja! para lo que le importaba a ella...

Ella seguía asistiendo a todos los estrenos, a todas las representaciones; incluso a los ensayos.  
Le gustaban los ensayos ¡los errores **de** los actores solían ser sumamente divertidos!

A veces, solía ver que a **la** ópera llegaba su primo Archie con **la** insulsa esa **de** **la** Britter.  
O a su Tío William con **la** recogida esa.  
Ella, por su puesto, simplemente pasaba al lado **de** ellos ignorándolos olímpicamente, contoneando su hermoso vestido azul, hacia su palco sin saludarlos siquiera.

Luego **de** un tiempo dejó **de** verlos asistir. Seguramente desistieron al entender que obligadamente, siempre, tendrían que encontrársela.  
¡Bien por ella!

Luego **de** algunos años, Eliza comenzó a escuchar **el** rumor que corría entre los actores y **el** público, **de**que **la** Casa **de** **la** **Opera** **de** Chicago estaba embrujada y que un **fantasma** **la** rondaba.

**La** gente del público, juraban que a veces lograban verlo sentado en los palcos **de** oro, en **la** parte más alta del salón **de** ópera en las noches **de** estreno.  
Los actores, decían que a veces en los ensayos lo escuchaban reírse **de** ellos, o que a veces, los camerinos se envolvían **de** un frío calante mientras ellos se preparaban para salir a actuar.

Alguna corista había asegurado, que una vez lo había visto reflejado en uno **de** los espejos del salón **de**receso, retocándose **el** traje.  
Y los cuidadores aseguraban que solían verlo recorrer los pasillos en las noches, y también **la** parte alta **de**las tramoyas, allá donde cuelgan las luces.  
Hay quienes aseguran que **el** supuesto **fantasma** era **la** razón por **la** cual esa tramoya siempre estaba floja amenazando con caerse, y siempre tenían que estarla asegurando antes **de** cada actuación.

Ella por su puesto que no creía en tales cosas ¿Fantasmas? ¡Por favor! era una estupidez.  
Había vivido toda su vida en una antigua casa que pertenecía a los Leagan por generaciones.  
Había pasado largas temporadas en **la** Mansión Andrew, aun más antigua.  
Y había estudiado en un rancio y antiguo colegio lleno **de** leyendas y cuentos, y nunca había visto nada.

Ahora, aquí en **la** Casa **de** **la** **Opera** **de** Chicago, no había ningún ridículo **fantasma**.  
¡Sí lo sabrá ella mejor que nadie!  
Ella, que pronto serán casi 100 años que llevaba recorriendo sus pasillos y hasta atravesando sus muros sin ningún inconveniente...  
¡Y nunca había visto absolutamente nada!


End file.
